


patch

by alohavera (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alohavera
Summary: Hinata and Natsu are stuck in the rain — that is, until Kageyama shows up with his umbrella.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	patch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early on in their first year, when Hinata and Kageyama still disliked each other .__.

Hinata carefully dug into the pocket of his shorts, looking for his phone. He felt it brush the tips of his fingers, stretched his arm a little further.

 _Got it._ He curled his fingers around the square of plastic, his little sister still sound asleep on his back. He flipped it open, read the time on the screen, then groaned quietly.

His mom would be waiting for them three blocks away, in ten minutes. That's where she'd agreed to pick them up, and the plan had been going all fine and well. Hinata had kept an eye on the time, which he was normally bad at, but they were on schedule today, not going to be late for once! And then…

It had started pouring.

The small drizzle quickly turned into a downpour. Hinata and Natsu, who were on their way to the designated meeting spot, took cover under a sheltered bus stop. Without an umbrella, they had no choice but to wait the storm out, but several minutes had passed and it still showed no signs of letting up.

Within seconds of entering the bus shelter, Natsu had said in that sleepy voice of hers, "I'm tired, nii-chan."

"I know, Natsu. Just wait a little longer, okay?" Hinata had peered out of the bus shelter, staring up at the dark sky. "I'm sure the rain will stop soon," he'd reassured her with a smile.

Except that it hadn't, which was why they were in their current configuration, with Natsu sleeping on his back, Hinata anxiously checking on the sky every few seconds.

 _Rain gods, please,_ he thought desperately, feeling a crick develop in his neck. _Please let it stop raining._

The rain gods did not answer him. However, some other manipulator of fate must have felt sympathy for him (or maybe wanted to torture him?) because a little ways down the street, someone was walking towards him.

That someone had an umbrella, and it was also someone Hinata knew.

Kageyama squinted his eyes, trying to see through the curtain of water before him. Upon recognizing Hinata, he frowned. Hinata cringed. Kageyama opened his mouth, no doubt to bark some loud insult at his classmate, but Hinata silenced him, emphatically putting a finger to his lips. He tilted his head to the side, gesturing to the sleeping girl on his back. Kageyama's eyes lit up in recognition, closed his mouth reluctantly.

The taller boy waited to speak until he reached them at the bus stop. He didn't enter the shelter, stood outside the threshold, still under the protection of his umbrella.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" he whispered in front of Hinata.

"What does it look like?" Hinata whispered back, scrunching his brows. Kageyama mirrored the movement. "I'm stuck out here in the rain."

"You didn't bring an umbrella?" Kageyama's tone was judgemental, conveying a sense of superiority as if to say, _Because I did, so I'm better than you._

"No?" Hinata said as if it were something obvious. "It was sunny this morning. How was I supposed to know the weather would turn bipolar?"

Kageyama scoffed at him. "You're an idiot."

"You are," Hinata said heatedly, forgetting to check his volume. 

He felt Natsu stir on his back. "Nii-chan?"

"Ah!" Hinata panicked. "Sorry Natsu."

"Are we home yet?" she asked in her sweet, sleepy voice.

"Almost." Hinata dropped his phone back into his pocket, hefted Natsu a little higher on his back. She'd slipped down a little since perching there. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mhm." Natsu snuggled her face into his shoulder, rubbing warmth there. 

Hinata sighed, smiling. "Go back to sleep then."

He needn't have said it. Natsu was already breathing evenly, quietly on his back. The smile lingered on Hinata's face as he turned back to face his classmate. When he caught sight of the expression on Kageyama's face, however, it disappeared.

The taller boy looked… a lot of things. A mixture of surprised, gentle, almost adoring. His cheeks were pink, and he had a clueless look about him. Hinata knew Natsu had this effect on people. Heck, she had that effect on Hinata himself almost constantly. But somehow, Hinata felt like maybe he was part of it too this time. As if it wasn't just Natsu who had charmed Kageyama into dumbfounded silence, but Hinata's interaction with her had played some part.

"What?" Hinata stammered out, his own cheeks heating.

Kageyama looked away, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Hinata suddenly felt like if he hadn't been carrying Natsu, he probably would have made a beeline away from the bus shelter. Away from Kageyama. God, it was starting to feel awkward.

Both boys were stalwartly looking away from each other when Kageyama quietly said, "Take my umbrella."

"Huh?"

"You understand Japanese?" Kageyama bit out.

"Don't ask dumb questions!" Hinata hissed at him.

"Take. My. Umbrella." Kageyama held out the handle to Hinata.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Hinata said, raising a hand more in self-defense than to actually accept the offer from his classmate.

Kageyama shoved the handle into Hinata's outstretched hand, and the redhead's fingers tightened around it automatically. Then Kageyama turned away, walking out into the downpour, out from under the protection of his umbrella, the rain falling onto his dark hair.

Hinata watched him, speechless. His mouth was open, wanting to say something. But he had no words, he was too surprised. And Natsu was a heavy, sleeping weight on his back. The only thing he could do was watch Kageyama storm off, his shoulders raised, hands clenched into fists at his sides. His walk turned into a run as the rain soaked his clothes through, his collared school shirt turning transparent, saturated with moisture. Hinata swallowed as his eyes chased the retreating figure, until he couldn't see Kageyama anymore. His classmate had disappeared from visibility, behind the curtain of rain.

Hinata fingered the wooden handle of the umbrella, still surprised to feel it in his grasp. He carefully readjusted Natsu's position once more, before stepping out of the bus shelter and under the umbrella. He kept a hand under his sister, the other supporting their cover.

Something wet touched the back of his neck. Hinata glanced up. There was a hole in the nylon, near the top. Hinata spun the handle so the hole lined up with his toes, rather than his back where his sister slept.

He would probably be a little late, he thought as he made his way down the block. But his mom was used to his tardiness by now, expected it even.

Hinata hummed to himself, water crashing down around him, beating a sonorous rhythm above as if the umbrella were a percussion instrument. He was in a good mood. Strange, since seeing his classmate usually had the opposite effect on him.

He smiled. Maybe Kageyama wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

Kageyama stepped out of his outdoor shoes, grimacing. They were still a little wet from yesterday, when he had walked home in the rain. Because of… because of that guy.

Kageyama couldn't explain why he had given his umbrella to his annoying classmate. He still thought it was irrational, questioned the sanity of his day-younger self.

It was because of Hinata's little sister, he thought. It had to be. No way would he have given his umbrella to Hinata if his classmate had been alone.

He reached up to open his locker, trading his slightly damp shoes for the ones he wore at school. No way, he repeated to himself. 

Hinata's little sister was undeniably cute. Kageyama wasn't good with children. He generally avoided them, not because he didn't like them, but because they tended to burst into tears upon seeing his face. And he hated the stabbing feeling in his heart which always accompanied such episodes.

So he didn't consider himself an expert on cute kids, but even he could tell that Hinata's little sister was adorable. She looked a lot like Hinata, that was Kageyama's first impression upon seeing her.

Not that Hinata was cute though.

No, no way. He stuffed his feet into his school shoes, shaking his head at the thought. The transitive property was a thing in mathematics (one of the rare moments Kageyama had been paying attention in class), not a principle of real life. Hinata was absolutely not cute. He was… he was…

"Oi."

Kageyama spun around to face the source of this greeting, caught by surprise. "Uncute!" he finished his thought aloud.

Hinata quirked an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"What do you want!" Kageyama yelled. It came out more as an exclamation than a question.

"God, do you always have to be so…" Hinata fisted a hand in his hair, evincing his frustration. "Like this?" he said, moving his hand from his hair to wave abstractly at Kageyama. 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "How would you have me act?" he ground out.

"A little more, I dunno…" Hinata said thoughtfully. "Chill?"

"Chill?" Kageyama echoed.

"Yeah, like what you did for me and my sister yesterday. That was super… super nice." Hinata looked a little bashful as he said this. He lifted the flap of his schoolbag, pulled out a plastic bag filled with…

Hinata handed it to him. "Cookies?"

"Natsu made 'em for you," Hinata muttered, still rummaging through his bag. He pulled out another item, Kageyama's umbrella. He placed it in the taller boy's free hand. Hinata fiddled with the strap of his bag. "I couldn't help but notice, there was a hole in your umbrella." Kageyama frowned, more out of embarrassment than anything else. "So I hope you don't mind, but I tried to fix it. And I think it turned out okay."

"You didn't have to. It's an old umbrella anyway," Kageyama mumbled.

"It's still in good shape! Other than that little bit. A-anyways," Hinata seemed a bit frazzled, "I've gotta head to class now. So I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah." Kageyama's frown lessened an inch. "See you this afternoon."

Hinata turned, waving over his shoulder, before taking off for his classroom. Kageyama was alone at his locker again. He put the cookies into his bag, then stared at the old umbrella in his hand. _I tried to fix it,_ Hinata had said.

Curiosity overwhelming him, Kageyama unbuckled the strap around the umbrella, then shook it open. Someone whispered behind him, "That's bad luck!" but Kageyama paid them no attention. Instead, his eyes shifted over the nylon, near the top of the umbrella. Where there had been a dime-sized hole before, there was now a patch of some sort. Kageyama held the surface closer to him. The patch was made of duct tape, cut in the shape of a lopsided star. He examined the underside of the umbrella. There was a matching square of tape covering the other side of the hole, reinforcing the patch.

Though the star was crudely shaped, it was obvious Hinata had done the job carefully, making sure there were no bubbles in the tape and that the tear was covered completely.

Kageyama let the umbrella back down, rewound the strap, then tucked it into his bag. He closed his locker, smiling in spite of himself.

The umbrella did look better this way, he thought.

And maybe Hinata wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

"Nii-chan?"

Hinata glanced over at the doorway of his room, where Natsu stood watching him with a curious expression. He hadn't even heard her open the sliding door.

"Natsu?" He swiveled his desk chair around to face her. "You're still awake?"

"Nii-chan," she pouted, "it's only seven o'clock."

Hinata frowned a little. "Isn't that your bedtime -- "

"I'm a big girl now!" Natsu protested. "Mom lets me go to bed at eight," she said proudly.

"Ah."

"What are you doing?" she asked, giving Hinata a curious look. "Whose umbrella is that?"

Hinata fidgeted with the nylon between his fingers. "A classmate's."

"Oh!" Natsu's eyes lit up in recognition. "Is it that guy's? The handsome one from the bus stop?"

Hinata's stomach did a little flip. He attributed it to the fact that his little sister had just called another boy handsome. It was his protective, brotherly instincts kicking in, nothing else. "Natsu," he groaned, "he's not handsome."

His little sister entered his room, approaching where he sat by his desk, crouched under the lamplight. "You're still the handsomest," she said seriously.

Hinata bent down, laughing as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Alright, alright. Yes, this is his umbrella. There's a hole in it, see." He held it out for her examination. "I'm trying to fix it for him, as a way of saying thanks."

Natsu's expression was confused. "Thanks?" she echoed.

"Uh huh. He gave us his umbrella so we could meet mom, remember?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "He had two umbrellas?"

"Well no…"

"Then what did he do?"

Hinata shrugged, felt his face heating. "Walked home in the rain, probably."

"Wooow, he must really care about you then," Natsu said, awed. Hinata made a weird, strangled noise of denial. Natsu's expression turned suspicious. "Is he your best friend?"

"No, definitely not," Hinata laughed.

Natsu smiled. "Good. I'm your best friend, nii-chan. Don't forget."

"Forever and always," he promised her fondly.

Satisfied, she turned thoughtful. "What's his name, umbrella guy?"

"Kageyama," Hinata coughed out.

"Kageyama-nii!" There it was again, that strange, twingey feeling in his chest. "I have to do something nice for him too!"

Hinata sighed, carefully setting the umbrella on the ground, beside his desk. He placed his hands on his kneecaps, leaning forward. "What would you like to do for him?"

Natsu pouted, thinking, eyes raised to the ceiling. Her gaze found Hinata's again. "Bake cookies?"

"Eh?" Hinata laughed. Did Kageyama even like sweets? He did like milk, and cookies always went with milk, right? He supposed it would be okay.

"You'll help me make them, right, nii-chan?" Natsu asked, already tugging on Hinata's sleeve.

Hinata stood up, his chair recoiling from the sudden absence of his weight. "Yes ma'am. At your service!" he said with a dutiful salute. Natsu squealed in delight, already running off to the kitchen. Hinata smiled, knowing that even though this was Natsu's way of thanking Kageyama, he would have to do ninety percent of the work.

Ah well, it wasn't all that bad, Hinata thought. He would bake a few extra for himself and Natsu and his mom. He was feeling a little hungry after all.

He rolled up his sleeves, determined. Kageyama might not even like cookies. But he was definitely going to like these.


End file.
